A prior art wafer carrying fork is constructed as shown in FIG. 5. In the same drawing, numeral 10 identifies a wafer carrying fork which is provided with a wafer resting surface 11 on the top thereof. Further, a tapered projection 12 is formed at the outer side of the wafer resting surface 11 so that a wafer does not fall down.
The wafer 13 is placed and rested on the wafer resting surface 11 and is transferred or carried.
However, some of a plurality of wafers 13 accommodated in a wafer cassette (not illustrated) are accommodated out of position. In this case, as shown in FIG. 6, the wafer 13 is inclined and placed between the wafer resting surface and the tapered projection.
Such a problem occurs by which, if a wafer is conveyed in this state, the wafer 13 resting on the wafer carrying fork 10 slips and falls down from the wafer carrying fork 10.
Therefore, although the projection 12 is lengthened to prevent the wafer 13 from falling down, another problem arises, in which the thickness of the projection 12 of the wafer carrying fork 10 is increased.